


My Songs

by RoyalBoiPalace



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace
Summary: Where I'm storing my songs for now because I have no where else
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Catch Me In Your EVPS

Down in the graveyard where your game belongs, (Where It Belongs)

I need to express my feelings, yeah, there super strong. (Super Strong)

Don't tell me that you need me when you left me alone, (Left me Alone)

Not answering, e-mailing, not gonna pick up the phone. (Dial Tone Baby)

[Chorus]

Oh, can't you see that you are dead to me, (Dead To Me)

You cheatin', fucking ly-ing, mon-stro-sity! (Monstrosity) 

You still tell that you love me, how could that be? (Could that be..)

When all ever wanted was my baby. (My Baby)

Go and tell your boyfriends that you lied to me, 

That I was just a phase, in your his-tor-y, 

Listen through the white noise, can you hear me clear-ly? 

That our love is dead baby........ 

Catch Me In Your EVP.

[End of Chorus] 

Why are you scared to come around here by yourself? (By yourself...)

You have to bring a friend, baby, why need help? (Why Need Help?)

Are you to afraid of my haunted spells? (Haunted Spells)

Well then baby, be a Bagans, this is your personal hell......

[Chorus]

Oh, can't you see that you are dead to me, (Dead To Me)

You cheatin', fucking ly-ing, mon-stro-sity! (Monstrosity) 

You still tell that you love me, how could that be? (Could that be..)

When all ever wanted was my baby. (My Baby)

Go and tell your boyfriends that you lied to me, 

That I was just a phase, in your his-tory, 

Listen through the white noise, can you hear clear-ly? 

That our love is dead baby........ 

Catch Me In Your EVP.

[End of Chorus] 

Ghosts in spirits in dark, they don't play your games,

You will leave just as quick-ly as you came. 

So tell your other girl, she gets what she sees, 

Cause the next time You'll Catch Me In Your EVPs!! 

[Chorus]

Oh, can't you see that you are dead to me, (Dead To Me.......!) 

You cheatin', fucking ly-ing, mon-stro-sity! (Monstrosity........! Oh no!!) 

You still tell that you love me, how could that be? (How Could That Be......?!)

When all ever wanted was my baby. (My Baby!)

Go and tell your boyfriends that you lied to me, (Lied To Me..... Yeah...) That I was just a phase, in your his-tory,(Just A Phase!) Listen through the white noise, can you hear clear-ly? (No You Can't Baby!) That our love is dead baby........ Catch Me In Your EVP. [End of Chorus]


	2. Reflections On The Water

(Any relation to any person, living or dead, is completely coincidental.)

I've seen you before, in places but I never really knew. 

That I would soon develop loving feelings for you. 

The look in your eyes, your soft brown hair, 

I sometimes ask myself, why wasn't I ever there? 

Your voice is beautiful, like lyrics to a song, 

Or the sound of an acoustic guitar strumming along. 

Everything about you is perfect, believe me, you are not a bother. 

When we walk along the beach, our reflections in the water. 

You taught me lessons I couldn't learn myself, 

Nor could anyone else, they weren't much help. 

Helping me to relax, even when I'm the most upset, 

Telling me that I'm pretty, although I will deny it. 

You made me laugh when I needed it the most, 

And the angel in my life when I came to close. 

You look adorable, your voice a beautiful sound. 

Your smile is perfect, your eyes a hazelnut brown, 

These words aren't even enough to describe you. 

You and all the adorable things that you do,

Here's a girl that loves you, please believe you got her,

When we walk along the beach, our reflections in the water.


	3. Simply Can't Decide

As the snow creates a blanket outside, 

Under shared sheets where we reside. 

Your arm wrapped around my stomach, holding me close,

The fog building up on the glass, the window completely froze. 

The warmth of your body is mixing in with mine, 

My arm laid across yours, fingers gently intertwined. 

My other under the pillow, just below my head,

Believe me baby when I say I'm never leaving this bed.

Your kisses in the morning give me hope,

Your hugs from behind, those cost the most. 

Your cute, charming, smile and those bright blue eyes,

Always making me feel as if I won first prize. 

My coldest days, they feel the warmest,

And when I lay beside you, I can't be too honest.

There's so many words to describe how it is with you,

But I simply can't decide which ones I need to use. 

Passenger seat ride as our car pulls in, 

Breezy Spring day, the water full of ducks that swim. 

Tennis shoes brushing up against the grass,

The birds start to chirp, as a blanket goes flat. 

Sitting down together, your arm holding my waist, 

My head against your shoulder, in the perfect place. 

Hiding under your hat, a piece of blonde starts to show, 

Your sunglasses, on the bridge of your nose.

Looking down at me, your smile is undenyin',

Your lips pushed against mine, happily sighing. 

You pull away, with an adorable little laugh

My legs get moved onto your lap, your hand grasping my calf. 

Cuddled against you, my hand against your chest, 

Whispers in my ear, “Baby, you're the best.” 

With a kiss on my forehead, a smile spreads around, 

As a voice tells me, in the most beautiful sound,

“There's so many words to describe how it is with you,

But I simply can't decide which ones to use.” 

What them people tell you, baby it isn't true, 

Because you know my biggest star, baby that's you. 

A smile in the morning, a smile in the evening, 

A smile at night and I won't be dreamin'

Having you by my side through it all, more than enough, 

Cause this life we all tryin' to be livin' can get pretty rough. 

So listen to me baby, the words I'm rapping are only just a few. 

But never forget love, that they are completely true.

To be honest, there's so many words to describe how it is to be with you,

But I simply can't decide just which ones to use.


End file.
